


Dark Angel

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Female dominat, Femdom, Gods, Happy Sex, Love, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Pet Play, Prayer, Public Sex, Rough Sex, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: There was once a girl named Bleiss Schnee. She lost her love Jaune to a redhead green-eyed loose cunt slut called Pyrrha. Devasted by this injustice she prayed to the gods to right this cosmic tragedy and give her a chance at him again. Jaune Arc was a man without luck. He prayed to the universe to give him a Schnee. To give him a chance! He knew he could win over a Schnee! He prayed for a Schnee any Schnee and was hoping he got the best Schnee he got.Little did either of them know that something was listening to them and Jaune got his wish of the best Schnee he could ask for but it was not what he was expecting...Not that he's complaining that is...





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. And wanted to put in some gentle femdom for a palate cleanser. Inspired by a guy called Lucifer's Understudy in a discord I'm in! All hail Bleiss!

Bleiss Schnee had not dealt with loss in her life.

"Jaune! I love you!" The voice of that slut Nikos rang in her ears she felt her breath quicken Bleiss felt her body shook her body began to pulse as she gulped. Her mouth went as dry as the Vacuo dessert. She felt her legs shaking as she gulped. She knew she had to be dreaming she just had to be dreaming there was no way that that loose cunt Nikos could ever have the gall to confess to  _ her _ Jaune. That was just not possible!

Nikos was a slut! A weak loose-lipped cunt that had no business dealings with a thick hunking smoldering hunk of a man that was Jaune!

"What? You love me? That's amazing! I love you!" Bleiss felt the bolt that hit her in the heart. She felt her eyes widen in shock her body began to shake as pain lanced through her. Bleiss felt the tears fall from her face as she took a step back. Her legs began to shake and shiver she felt like she had jelly put into their legs as she began to gasp.

Her eyes watered her fingers began to twist on her palms as she began to break down.

"Bleiss... are you ok?" Her pet leader Ruby asked her silver eyes wide if she knew what was good for her she would keep her distance from Bleiss. Her eyes shaking in fear and worry. Ruby looked like a quivering wombat not willing to look her owner in her eyes as Bleiss dealt with the first and well if she was being honest her  _ only _ defeat in her life. 

Bleiss did not lose. She never lost no matter what she did. Bleiss lost  _ nothing _ in her life. She always came out on top. When she wanted it she got it. Sure there had been setbacks in life. Losing out on her inheritance because her pencil dick, fake leather suit wearing father didn't have a single backbone in his whole body was irritating. When her own sister told her she needed to quote  _ calm down _ because she was making the family look bad Bleiss would admit to feeling a bit disheartened. WInter always seemed like a tough lipped bitch but as it turns out she had the backbone barley above her father. And while she was at least tolerable to be around she had abandoned Bleiss all the same.

_ At least she did not get drunk and fall into her own mind. _

"Pyrrha I'm so happy! I love you!" Bleiss felt death wrap it's hand along her neck as it began to squeeze. Bleiss felt her body shake as she began to whimper. She knew that she was dreaming that she did not see things!  _ That's right! This is all a dream! I am going to wake up to Jaune chained to my bed. My collar on his neck and not under my pillow and everything is going to be right as rain! Yeah! That's all this is! This... Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I'm not my fucking mother. I lost this one. That bitch took my man, and I lost. And well... this fucking sucks. _

Bleiss thought as she rolled her eyes. She felt her sadness sleave her as anger and irritation filled her veins. It took every ounce of Bleiss's mental willpower to not shoot forward and rip the head off the Nikos bitch's head.

But that might be a bad look. Not for Nikos, that bitch deserved to lose her head and being a thieving shitty cat. Taking Jaune from right under her nose like that! Bleiss should have killed her then and there, but once again that was something people called murder. And if you were to search her room you would find all her drawings of her planning to kill Pyrrha, and then people tend to toss around the word  _ premeditated _ a lot and her day just got a whole fucking lot worse.

"Bleiss? Are you ok?" Blake of all fucking people asked. She did not know why that cowardly faunus was talking to her but it did make her feel good. Blake was an ass and a coward and probably one of her least favorite people in the world. But! She knew her fucking place. She stayed away from her man and at the least Bleiss would respect that Pyrrha had no such boundaries and now?

Now it looked like Bleiss had just lost. Nikos had one and Jaune was hugging her man in the arms of some other slut. Bleiss did not need to see this she turned on her heels and began turning her head to keep her tears out of the vision of that fucking cunt and began to stomp off looking for something to kill. Daring someone to jump in her way she needed something to kill.

"WHY ME!? WHAT DID I DO!?" Bleiss shouted as soon as she got to her dorm. She barely lasted the long walk of shame back to her dorm she lost! She actually lost him! Jaune was gone! He was with that stupid red-headed partner of his!

"Why!? What did I do!? I was supposed to be the one that you fell for! Why did you pick her?!" Bleiss hissed her blood eyes narrowing as she punched her bed! She picked up her scroll unlocking it with

**BLEISSANDJAUNEFORVER6969CREAMPIE** as her trust password. She flicked through the scroll looking at pictures of times past. Looking at Jaune as he blushed when she showed him her tits in the middle of combat class.

_ "Goodbitch  _ never let me live that one down. I don't know why if fucking Yang can shake her cow tits all day, flaunting and teasing everything with an extra chromosome why can't I just fucking flirt with my man!? Fucking cow tits I bet Glynda gets off on flirting with men the damned cougar!" Bleiss hiss shuffled to Jaune's beet-red face as she gave him the panties off her sex for his birthday gift.

"They were still warm... I wanted you to take them off me but you never tried to make a move! Why!? What did I do wrong!? I did everything right! I did everything I could to make you want me! I threw myself at you day after day and night after night, what did I do wrong?!" She scared as growled loud enough to shake the windows.

"I want an ARc! And I will do anything for him! Please give me an Arc!" Bleiss shouted screaming to the heavens blissfully unaware that  _ something _ was listening…

\-----

Jaune was  _ used _ to failing. He did it a lot really. The fact that he got  _ into _ Beacon became a team leader had the best partner he could ever ask for. And made the best friends that would last him a lifetime was good enough but now?

_ "Stupid! Insolent! Don't you know that you don't have a chance?! I don't know what you are thinking Arc but let me put this in clear words as I can! I do not like you! I do not want to date you! The very thought of you being in the same room as me makes me violently ill! I don't want anything to do with you so please! Please! Go away and leave me alone!" _ Weiss had told him off hard today. He really did not know why. Sure he might have been asking her out more than usual, but that was what he had to do! If he gave up now, he would never get a chance with Weiss!

"I don't know what to do... I love her but she can't love me... is it so wrong to want a Schnee?" Jaune asked as he looked up into the sky. Thankfully his team was not really there right now. Nora was with Ren doing noncouple, couple things, Pyrrha his beautiful partner who saw him as a friend in an only platonic relationship that had no hope of ever being romantic in any way shape or form was at a photo shoot for the night. Leaving Jaune alone in the room. Jaune sighed as he looked up to the sky and let out a small harsh smile.

"I know I can do this. I know that I am good enough to date Weiss. Please let me have a chance. I want  _ a _ Schnee. I want the Schnee for me. Please if you are listening if anything is listening, I will do anything for  _ a  _ Schnee. Please let me see the Schnee for me. I'll do  _ anything." _ Jaune said as he put his head down it was late and he was going to bed. He slid into his bed and sighed tomorrow would come he would try again there was simply no other choice as Jaune went to bed he like another teen was also blissfully unaware that something just happened to be sharing and was listening…

\-----

The next day was just like almost any other for Jaune. He got up when Nora decided that it was time for the  _ whole _ team to get up. She bellowed something about pancakes and that was it for whatever passed for sleep.

Jaune woke up to Pyrrha his beautiful fully platonic with no chance what so ever of her ever-developing romantic feelings for him of any kind partner smiling as they all got dressed.

Jaune avoided Weiss and to her credit, she seemed keen to return the favor. Not going out of her way to interact with him even if tension was  _ high _ between them.

"You! Pss! Fearless leader! What's go snow queen's panties in a bunch?" Nora hissed as Yang smirked.

"Not him ow!" Blake elbowed Yang as she growled.

" _ Not _ helping," Blake said as the teams moved on. Combat class was the  _ worst _ part of the day. Once again Jaune was fighting Cardin once again while he was doing better and better he was on the losing end of it.

"Come on, Arc! Give it up! You know you are not going to win!" Cardin hissed Jaune winced as a loud  _ wham! _ Filled the air his mace hitting Jaune's shield as he grunted.

_ You know you think for saving his life he would take it easy on me, but I guess not. _ Jaune thought as he blocked another punishing mace strike string forward clipping Cardin's shoulder guard as he used a move Pyrrha taught him.

Cardin grunted his aura, dropping as he growled. His aura in the early yellow Jaune light green. Not due to skill but a massive amount of aura difference between the two.

"You are going  _ down _ Arc! Just watch!" He yelled, swinging down Jaune blocked as he sighed.

_ I need a miracle. _ Jaune though-

_ BANG! _ The world exploded. There was a flash of light along with the terrible shrieking of metal on stone. A massive explosion lifted Jaune back, hurling him across the arena, making his back hit the wall as he gagged!

"Mister Arc! Mister Winchester!?" Glynda shouted as-

"Jaune!"

"Ruby! I'm ok!" Jaune said as-

Jaune saw  _ it _ . In the middle of the room was a locker? A weapons locker was just sitting and-

Jaune  _ felt _ a fist hit his gut. A wave of pure  _ energy _ left the locker Jaune felt his legs shiver as something, something  _ hungry _ was in the locker. Something dark twist malignant and-

_ "Thirsty," _ Jaune said the only word to describe the lock was reeking of an all-consuming and all-encompassing level of  _ thirst _ and  _ lust. _ Jaune felt his skin being to crawl as every last self-preservation and survival instinct was practically screaming into his head telling him to get the hell away from that locker, and whatever was in it as fast as humanly possible! Before it got out of the locker and found him.

_ Bang! _ The locked door blew open just as Jaune was making a break for it. Jaune felt his legs lock in place as a dark twisting and  _ thirsting _ aura left the locker.

Jaune stared helplessly at the locker emanating a dark pulsating aura he was caught like a deer caught in a pair of headlights as he saw it emerge. It was small at first a single pale hand, that looked like it was made of porcelain emerged ripping the side of the locker as a deep dark and  _ undulating _ laugh left the locker.

The laughter sounded human enough like it belonged to a teenage female, but it was full of ill intent. Jaune had heard  _ Grimm  _ howls that gave him more comfort than that laugh.

Jaune felt his legs shiver as  _ thud! _ A single jet black boot that also looked very familiar black boot that was followed by another as the creature walked out revealing itself, it was a shock to J aune as a feminine figure walked out.

It was short, shorter than Jaune by far, it sniffed the air as an aura of pitch blackness that Jaune could only describe as raw  **thirst** surrounded its face obfuscating it from view, twin blood-red eyes stared before they locked onto Jaune.

Jaune let out a yelp! As not even the Ursa in the Forever falls scared him so much! The darkness along the face began to melt away was even more porcelain skin was revealed as-

" _ Weiss _ ?" Jaune asked as a familiar face with black hair like ink and black dressed with crimson tips strode out. Weiss!? Weiss was in the area, but she was  _ wrong. _ She had lost heir beautiful silver hair and replaced it with a long sleek inky black color.

She looked at Jaune as a wide toothy smile split her face that made Jaune's blood run cold.

"Weiss?" She was on him in a moment. Glyphs shot her across the floor as she almost teleported to him. Jaune saw her up close it was like Weiss walked into a mirror, her outfit was completely swapped gone were silver and blue replaced by ink black and blood-red colors and-

_"JAUNE!_ Are you single?" The not Weiss asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Jaune replied with all the confidence of man resigned to his fate willing to let this succubus or demon have its way with him if it meant a date.

"Will you date me!?"

Crazy clone or not Weiss Schnee just asked him on a date. Jaune did what he could."

" _ Absolutely." _

"Fuck Yeah! Bleiss is back bitches! Step off, my man!" The Weiss copy said glaring up at the stands. RWBY and NPR too shocked to speak Ruby's mouth fell open and gaped. Yang and Blake sat shocked as- Nora was rapidly taking pictures-

"Jaune!"Pyrrha yelled as Bleiss growled! She gripped Jaune's crotch, making him squeal!

"AH!"

"Listen and listen good! You see this!? This is my man! This is where  _ my _ babies will come from! And if any of you fucking loose cunt bitches come to fuck with him!? I'll personally  _ gut _ you!"


End file.
